1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of side bodies of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to compete with a crash at the side body of an automotive vehicle, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (kokai) No. 1-103,483 discloses a structure of the side body of the automotive vehicle, which comprises a side beam connecting a rear wheel housing with a center pillar, the side beam being disposed on the inner side of a rear fender outer panel, and a rear lateral beam disposed on the inner side of a spacer interposed between the side beam and a rear fender inner panel.
Recently, however, more effective and stronger structure of the side body of the automotive vehicle has been desired which can compete with a crash from the side body of the vehicle.